prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Blacklight virus
The Virus The REDLIGHT and BLACKLIGHT viruses are a synthesized virus that spreaded throughout Manhattan Island. The Virus(es) are unable to travel through water and can only travel a few yards in the air from a hive complex; this keeps it from crossing over from Manhattan to the rest of the world. Hope, Idaho Scientists synthesized a virus they dubbed "REDLIGHT". They brought military families of different nationalities into the town, telling them that it was a test in case of nuclear fallout. The families were happy to be injected with the REDLIGHT virus, thinking they were greatly helping their country. Some babies were injected, all of them died except one codenamed "PARIAH". At first, only a few people died from it, the town maintained a look of cleanliness. Eventually, the virus began to mutate them, and the "monsters" overran the town. The virus found the perfect host in Elizabeth Greene. Something about her body chemistry made her blood churn out hundred of different strains of REDLIGHT. The town was shelled, and the only two survivors were Elizabeth Greene and PARIAH. The scientists locked Greene in a cell at a company named GENTEK, and continued to study the strains teeming throughout her system. BLACKLIGHT Scientists, including Dr. Alex Mercer, managed to synthesize a virus strain which they named "BLACKLIGHT". They were trying to use it to cure diseases such as cancer. The scientists became suspicious, noting that a huge amount of the viruses had ill effects on testing animals. Alex Mercer decided that they were being used. He took the vial of BLACKLIGHT as insurance, and fled to Penn Station. The military cornered him there. He broke the vial on the floor seconds before the military gunned him down. Thousands of people were exposed to the virus. The concentration of the virus consumed Alex's biomass and became him. "Alex" woke up in a morgue during an autopsy. just before he ran out, he heard the name of himself and his sister, Dana. The virus believed it was Alex, only "he" had Amnesia. The Cure As Alex was collecting genetic material for Karen, Captain Cross confronted him inside a hive. Alex easily beat Cross, yet Cross was able to inject him with a "Cure" due to a flashback he onset. The cure rid Alex of his Powers and eventually mutated into a {Parasite} that leeched off his life. Alex was able to remove the Cure by consumed a hunter injected with a catalyst that was made by {Dr. Ragland}. Alex later injected the cure into Elizabeth Green, which gave birth to a rapidly growing Supreme Hunter. After Alex killed the hunter, he stepped in a puddle of it's biomass, which re-awakened it. It killed and disguised itself as Captain Cross in order to get to Alex. The Outbreak After Alex found his sister, she found that they were holding a young girl in GENTEK: Elizabeth Greene. Alex made his way back to GENTEK and rescued her. Unfortunately, her mind was dark and twisted. She broke open the wall and escaped into the city. Alex was chased by Hunters into a military base, where he consumed one of them and gained his {Claw} power. Elizabeth was the "mother" of the virus released in Penn Station. She used the biomass of those infected to create hives, which in turn infected more people. Some biomass was used to create Hunters. The military took extreme action attempting to contain the virus. General Randall was ready to bomb the island when The Supreme Hunter disguised as Captain Cross and Alex disguised as Colonel Taggart arrived. Randall shot "Taggart" for treason, then was about to shoot "Cross", when Alex got back up and consumed the General. He stole Elizabeth's child after the infection at Hope was contained, which actions promoted him to General officer. Then the Supreme Hunter revealed itself to Alex, saying it's intentions to consume Alex. Alex defeated the Supreme Hunter and flew the nuclear shell out into the Hudson. His biomass splattered onto some trash which a crow landed on looking for scraps. The virus consumed the bird and Alex had returned.